


Зарисовки

by BotanChan



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: Зарисовки по прохождениям





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Предупреждение: факты из других частей канона не учитываются  
> 2\. Было несколько прохождений с основным составом Сандор-Ифан-Красный Принц, но четвёртый спутник мог меняться, поэтому в разных частях упоминаются Фейн, Себилла и Лоусе. Однако при любом варианте это всё равно примерно одна и та же история.

Люциан. Божественный. Ослепительно могущественный и столь же ослепительно прекрасный. Черты лица суровы, исполнены силы, но в уголках губ и глаз – морщинки, следы частых улыбок. Золотистые волосы, которые пылают словно солнечный нимб, когда Люциан использует свою силу, и словно на солнечный свет восхода, на них можно любоваться бесконечно. Ифану часто снился такой Люциан после, и он просыпался, ощущая влагу на ресницах. Без Люциана мир стал пустым.  
Но теперь этот образ рушится, с беззвучным грохотом, с безумным неслышным треском, только в душе Ифана, незаметно для остального мира, и сокрушающе для него самого. Золотой свет разъедают пятна черноты, убивают, пожирают, как пожирает Пустота сияние истока.   
Люциан Божественный...  
Люциан Предатель.   
Чужая рука касается его плеча, и Ифан сбрасывает её.   
– Это неправда! – свирепо рычит он. – Его подставили! Его...  
Сандор с силой встряхивает его, так, что клацают зубы, а перед глазами темнеет, а потом резко притягивает к себе. Ифан хочет отшвырнуть его и вцепиться в горло, потому что больше не может верить, никому и ничему, потому что не хочет жалости, которой одной достойны обманутые глупцы, потому что...  
Руки Сандора крепкие, как древесные коряги, и горячие, и держат Ифана хваткой, которую едва ли разожмёшь. Уж что-что, а руки Сандора вполне надёжны, здесь и сейчас в них можно не сомневаться, и горьковатом полынном запахе, и в ровных ударах сердца, совершенно предсказуемых, без подвоха.   
Ифан кусает губы и прячет лицо у него на плече. Они стоят в полной тишине, Сандор молчит и ничего больше не делает, долго, очень долго, только поднимается и опускается грудь, только шевелит волосы на затылке Ифана дыхание. Постепенно Ифан ощущает, как перестаёт шуметь в ушах кровь, а кулаки разжимаются. Он позволяет себе постоять так ещё пару мгновений, потом отстраняется.  
– Это ложь, – бормочет Ифан и искоса смотрит на Сандора. – Это ложь, его подставили.  
Сандор вопреки обыкновению не усмехается, не скалится и не комментирует.  
– Его подставили!  
Ифан не уверен, в кого сейчас пытается затолкать эти слова, кого заставить поверить. Он закрывает глаза. Лицо Люциана под веками словно выжжено золотой огненной краской. Тот всегда был таким величественным...  
Таким высокомерным, далёким в своём могуществе, таким...  
Сандор ещё раз тихонько встряхивает его за плечо и направляется к выходу без единого слова, и Ифан благодарен ему за молчание, за не озвученные возражения. Тишина позволяет Ифану надеяться, что всё – какая-то огромная ошибка, что Люциан остался солнечно чист.  
В глубине души он знает, что этой надежде отпущен недолгий срок.


	2. Chapter 2

Ифан переступает порог кабинета и, как всегда, медлит несколько мгновений. Люциан, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, сидит за столом над каким-то документом. Ифана до сих пор забавляет мысль о том, что даже Божественный даже во время войны не избавлен от необходимости возиться с канцелярией и административными указами. Сами демоны не столь вездесущи и могущественны, как эта напасть.  
Косые лучи солнца падают из окна, яркий свет заливает кабинет и, смешиваясь с неуловимой дымкой сияния Истока, парит над головой Люциана божественным ореолом. Ифан впитывает эту картину, не просто смотрит глазами, ловит всем телом:   
Шелест одежды и дыхания на грани слуха.   
Густой запах металла, пергамента, благовоний, кожи и тела, и, совсем чуть-чуть, грозы.  
Само ощущение присутствия, разлитое вокруг, мощное, вещное.   
Люциан поднимает голову, бросает на него хмурый взгляд, мгновенно смягчающийся при узнавании. Божественный похож на совершенную статую, говорят люди, и Ифан в который раз отмечает, какая эта чушь. В Люциане нет ничего от неподвижного мёртвого мрамора, никто на памяти Ифана не вмещал в себе сразу столько жизни, даже гибкие дикие эльфийские Отпрыски, дети Древа-Матери.  
Волк внутри Ифана радостно прыгает, приветствуя Вожака. Сам Ифан давно себе такого не позволяет, только подходит и опирается бедром о край стола.  
– Кого я должен убить на этот раз?  
Люциан укоризненно качает головой.  
– Ты думаешь, я могу позвать тебя только для того, чтобы велеть кого-нибудь убить?  
– Для чего нужен клинок на войне, если не убивать? А я – твой клинок.  
Ифан ухмыляется невольно, вспоминая, что его хотели оскорбить этим прозвищем, а вместо унижения подарили титул более достойный, чем звание императора. Глупцы!  
Люциан бросает ещё один укоризненный взгляд,  
– Ты мой друг. И я просто хотел увидеть друга, и сделать ему подарок. Вот, – он достаёт почти чёрную бутыль.   
Ифан изумлённо рассматривает её. Лунное вино! Один из самых охраняемых секретов эльфов, если не считать, конечно, Кровавого вина и знаний Отпрысков. За пределами лесов встретить его почти невозможно, а если возможно, то за такие деньги, каких почти никто в глаза не видел.  
– Намекнул эльфийскому послу, что хотел бы попробовать, и он проявил любезность. Всё же иногда удобно быть Божественным! – Люциан весело подмигивает. – Подумал, что оно напомнит тебе о доме.  
Ифан смеётся, больше изумлённо, чем весело. Даже в лесах Лунное вино может получить далеко на каждый, и родители Ифана к этим «не каждым» не относились. В груди становится тепло от признательности и смущения. Люциан выудил из посла такую редкость – для него, ни за что, низачем, просто...  
Волк внутри Ифана вертится волчком, готовый бежать на другой конец света, а потом обратно, притащив Вожаку, что тот пожелает, голову Дэмиана, к примеру.  
– Спасибо.  
– Даже во время войны мы не должны забывать о маленьких удовольствиях, друг мой. Иначе ради чего же мы воюем? Мне приятно тебя порадовать.  
Люциан поднимается, подходит ближе, кладёт Ифану руку на плечо.  
Волк внутри Ифана урчит, готовый подставить загривок под руку Вожака. По затылку Ифана бегут мурашки ожидания, хотя самого его Люциан, конечно, не станет трепать за ушами, как бывало с мохнатым братом.  
– Это вино не для маленьких удовольствий, – бормочет Ифан. – Достойно окончания войны, не меньше.  
Люциан разом серьёзнеет и смотрит на оставленный пергамент, который, Ифан только сейчас замечает, на самом деле чертёж неизвестного устройства.   
– Значит, я должен подарить тебе её и окончание войны, а? – тон Люциана совершенно серьёзен, а его пальцы сжимают плечо Ифана чуть сильнее. – Это возможно, но за победу придётся заплатить изрядную цену.  
– Что угодно! Что бы ни потребовалось, если позволит остановить проклятую войну. Скажи, и я заплачу любую цену!  
Волк внутри Ифана замирает и щерит зубы, готовый броситься вперёд и вцепиться в горло врагу, любому, хоть архидемону, хоть самим Семерым.  
– Я знаю, – соглашается Люциан и вдруг притягивает Ифана ближе, коротко крепко обнимает за плечи и тут же отпускает. – И я знаю, что ты выполнишь любой мой приказ в точности. Но ещё не сегодня.


	3. Chapter 3

Для человека его возраста и образа жизни у Ифана было удивительно мало любовных приключений. Даже сознаться-то порой неловко. Так сложилось.  
В юности он жил среди эльфов, и их тонкие костистые тела, порой напоминавшие деревья больше, чем живую плоть, не вызывали в нём желания.  
В молодости, покинув приёмных родителей, Ифан почти сразу оказался в Ордене и попался на глаза самому Божественному Люциану. Эта невероятная удача вскружила ему голову сильнее, чем могла бы самая красивая женщина. Служба заняла всё время Ифана, а благосклонность Божественного стоила дороже любых романтических треволнений. Друзья посмеивались над ним, завистники распускали сплетни, которые возмутили Ифана до глубины души, когда, наконец, до него дошли. Как будто он мог помыслить желать Божественного как обычного человека! (Много позже, всё ещё преследуемый во снах золотым образом Люциана, Ифан признал, что в сплетнях была своя доля истины, но к тому времени это уже не имело значения). Так прошли годы, занятые войной, обучением и снова войной, подвигами и подлостью, радостью и смертью, и ощущением своей нужности для Божественного, которая стала смыслом жизни.

А потом Ифан не успел, и Люциан погиб.

Время после Ифан почти не помнил и не жаждал вспоминать. Он прошло, подёрнутое грязной пеленой бессилия, ярости и ненависти к себе и к миру, и жгучей боли в душе, где вместо солнца осталась только пустота. Даже понять, сколько это длилось, Ифан точно не мог, а считать по календарю не хотел. Просто однажды он обнаружил себя с Одинокими волками и Рустом Анлоном. Руст был жестоким и весёлым подонком, в прошлые годы Ифан приблизился бы к нему только чтобы спустить стрелу, но в то время Руст оказался спасением. Он обладал животным голодом до жизни, до всего в ней, и удовольствия, и боли, и заразил этим Ифана. Они редко работали в команде и даже не стали друзьями, просто пили вместе и трахались, жарко и самозабвенно, и снова пили. В какой-то момент Ифан смирился с тем, что всё ещё жив, остаётся в мире, ест, ходит, убивает и получает наслаждение, даже если Люциан – уже нет, и больше никогда нет. 

С Рустом Ифан оставался недолго, отстранился и постарался держать подальше, как убирают подальше в шкаф вязкое лекарство, когда болезнь отходит. Несколько случайных связей позже мало отличались от того, что было с Рустом: грубое звериное удовольствие здесь и сейчас, когда Ифан точно знал что жив и приближает смертный час Александра с каждым своим вздохом. Ничего не значащие, не оставившие следа мгновения.

Всё это оказалось бесконечно недостаточным и ничуть не подготовило Ифана к появлению Сандора.

Сандор был ярким, шумным и весёлым. Он заполнял пространство вокруг собой и радостной жизнью. Он был ходячим противоречием: книжник с двуручной дубиной, добряк с глупыми злыми остротами, противник убийства, который ради справедливости драться с кем угодно. Очень скоро Ифан отвык от того, что Сандора нет где-то поблизости, от того, что никто не хлопает по плечу, не предлагает выпить, не подсовывает ужин в подходящий момент. Спустя ещё немного времени Ифан понял, что хочет, чтобы их совместное путешествие продолжалось дольше, больше и как можно удачнее.

ысли о Сандоре заставляли кровь Ифана вскипать, а сердце биться быстрее от незнакомого волнения. Невозможно было оставаться спокойным, когда Сандор смотрел на Ифана так, словно тот был не нынешним собой, а кем-то другим, кем-то лучшим, кем-то восхитительным... Сандор смотрел так почти всегда.

Ифан не знал, что делать с новыми чувствами, они не походили на благоговение перед Люцианом, они отличались от незамысловатого вожделения. Он вспыхивал от смущения в самые неподходящие моменты и порой терял способность к внятной речи, тоже не в самое лучшее для этого время. Надо сказать, Сандор ситуацию не упрощал. 

Сандор был рядом, слишком близко, его тепло обволакивало и туманило голову. Сандор шутил, а Ифан хотел, чтобы случайно лёгшая ему на спину рука опустилась ниже, или сжала сильнее, и собирался, честно собирался рыкнуть что-то про «ну давай уже, сделай это», потом Сандор снова шутил и отстранялся, и Ифан ворчал от разочарования нечто невнятное себе под нос, но ничего больше не делал. Иногда это всё казалось издевательством, которое, впрочем, Ифан не согласился бы прервать ни за какие деньги.

– Не понимаю, зачем нужны такие сложные ритуалы для простого акта совокупления, – как-то раз заявил Фейн.

Ифан не знал, о чём они говорят и с чего перешли к такой теме, поскольку был очень занят своей похлёбкой и разглядыванием Сандора напротив. Однако тут же бурно согласился с Фейном (что случалось не сильно-то часто): непонятно, для чего разводить политесы ради простого желания.   
Белая улыбка Сандора на тёмном лице блеснула, как лезвие в лунном свете. Он укоризненно поцокал языком.

– Ты же охотник, Ифан. Должен знать, что такое азарт, когда идёшь по следу. 

Ифан мог бы ответить, про охоту он знал всё и немного больше, но язык словно занемел, а щёкам под бородой стало жарко.

– Ах! Удовольствие от процесса. Ясно, – Фейн кивнул и уткнулся в свои заметки, разом отгородившись от всего остального мира. Красный принц наоборот повернул к Сандору треугольную голову.

– Чем дальше, тем больше ты умеешь меня удивить. При столь варварских вкусах, без малейшей тонкости, вот уж не ждал, что тебе знакомо удовольствие куртуазного обращения.

Сандор ухмыльнулся шире.

– Ну не только же тебе меня удивлять, а, Принц? 

Взгляд его не отрывался от Ифана, в глазах горели алые точки, отражённое пламя, угольные искры. 

– Я готов потратить своё бесценное время и дать пару уроков того, как это принято в Империи. И уверяю, наши галантные истории превосходят любые человеческие страсти. Которые, насколько я знаю, сводятся к примитивному воровству чужих жён... Если ты не хочешь есть, то мог бы не переводить зря запасы. А я не отказался бы от двойной порции.

Понадобился тычок острого когтя, чтобы Ифан понял, что последняя реплика обращена к нему. Бездумно, продолжая пялиться на губы Сандора, на красно-жёлтые всполохи на его скулах, он протянул Принцу свою миску. Тот взорвался оглушительным яростным шипением и громкими стенаниями о невыносимых оскорблениях простолюдинов.

  
Сандор захохотал, запрокинув голову, и только тогда Ифан словно очнулся, освободился от неизвестных чар, крепких, как зелье очарования, но не оставляющих после себя тяжкого болезненного похмелья. Фыркнув, он быстро дохлебал остывшую похлёбку и сбежал к ручью, чтобы вдохнуть холодного воздуха и ополоснуть лицо. 

Охота, значит. Что ж, охотником Ифан был искусным и знал, как настигнуть добычу и как уйти от погони. А ещё он знал, что рано или поздно любая охота заканчивается. Мысль об этом вызвала у Ифана улыбку, с которой он и вернулся обратно. Сандор встретил его демонстративно вопросительно подняв брови, Принц – наградив уничижительным взглядом, а Фейн вряд ли даже заметил отсутствие. Ифан ухмыльнулся в бороду и сел рядом с Сандором, привалился плечом к плечу. Прежнее волнение отдавалось где-то в груди, и в то же время ему стало необычайно спокойно. 

Скоро эта охота закончится.

(На самом деле, не так уж скоро)


	4. Chapter 4

Открывшаяся ложь богов почти не задевает Ифана. Предательство Люциана словно убило в нём способность ужасаться чужой подлости. Если Люциан оказался предателем, почему боги, наделившие его своей силой, должны быть иными? Где-то на задворках сознания Ифана грызёт мысль о том, могла ли это быть их вина? Могла ли развращённость богов изменить Люциана, отравить его? Мог ли он просто не иметь выбора?

Впрочем, без разницы. Даже если так, Люциан разрешил себя отравить.

– И почему я не удивлён? – с усмешкой тянет Сандор, но в его взгляде нет веселья. В его взгляде уже знакомые искры будущего гнева. Если бы речь шла не о богах, Ифан бы уже мысленно прикидывал, кого придётся хоронить.

Но речь о богах, и какими бы они ни были, их нельзя убить. Какие бы ни были, они – последний щит перед Пустотой. Кому-то придётся принять их силу, холодную, яркую, влекущую, ядовитую.

Наверное, Сандору.

Ифан сжимает руки в кулаки и смотрит, как Сандор осторожно гладит руны на гробе Этеры и бормочет себе под нос:

– И всё же, самое потрясающая находка за последние лет сто. Больше!

Ни в коем случае не Сандору.

Ифан отворачивается. Смутные мысли , которым ещё далеко до того, чтобы обрести форму и звук, бродят у него в голове. Богов нельзя убить. Кто-то должен принять их силу и стать Божественным.

Нельзя ли?..

Должен ли?..


	5. Chapter 5

По рукам Ифана течёт кровь, и это кровь родного сына Люциана. Ифан смотрит на неё и понимает, что только что умер не один Александр, только что умерла надежда на то, что всё было... Ифан. Ифан смотрит на кровь, и понимает, что всё ещё надеялся на то, что неправильно понял, обманулся, заблуждался, а у Люциана имелась настоящая причина совершить совершённое.

Яростный крик магистра не позволяет ему думать дальше.

После они стоят над трупами (до ноющих зубов привычная картина), и Сандор задумчиво рассматривает тело Александра. Присаживается рядом, касается запачканной щеки пальцем.

– Хотелось бы верить, что никто из нас до такого не докатится.

Его слова отдаются в позвоночнике морозными мурашками, Ифан передёргивает плечами и складывает руки на груди.

– Посмотрим, – ворчит он, изучая профиль Сандора.

Алые волосы, тёмная кожа, тлеющий уголь, который в любой момент может вспыхнуть пламенем и осветить всё вокруг. 

Или сжечь. 

Ифану вдруг вспоминается форт Радость и разделённое на двоих (Себилла и Принц высокомерно поворотили носы) пойло. Тогда всё казалось таким простым, а Ифан впервые за долгое время иррационально, на одних инстинктах, верил новому товарищу, с которым провёл вместе от силы неделю. Сейчас он знает Сандора куда лучше, и знает, что тому стоит доверять. Если кому и стоит, то только Сандору. Ифан знает, но больше не может. Сомнение обгладывает его сердце, как голодная псина пустую кость. 

Ненависть вскипает с новой силой, до помутнения в глазах. Люциан отобрал у Ифана народ, честь, самоуважение, а теперь ещё и веру в человека, в которого Ифан так хочет верить. Если бы Ифан мог, то убил бы его заново, на этот раз собственными руками.

Сандор поднимается и вопросительно смотрит. Ифан неопределённо передёргивает плечами и отворачивается. Он хочет объяснить. Он хочет притянуть Сандора и зарыться лицом ему в волосы, втягивая желанный запах (запахи никогда не лгут, зрение и слух могут обмануть, но только не нос). Однако язык и руки словно скованы невидимой цепью, Ифан молчит и ничего не делает. Сандор слегка хлопает его по плечу и снова склоняется над Александром, на этот раз ради того, чтобы прозаически обшарить карманы. 

Ифан старается не думать о том, что скоро им придётся кому-то отдать Божественность.

Кому-то доверить.


	6. Chapter 6

После убийства Александра Ифану снится старый сон: он приходит к Люциану, и Люциан протягивает ему устройство.

– Мы должны дать эльфам шанс спастись. Это портал...

Теперь в руках Люциана – клубок туманных ядовитых змей, они шипят и тянутся к Ифану в попытках ужалить. Руки Люциана замараны грязью. Нет, не замараны, они просто тёмные. Ифан вскидывает глаза и смотрит в лицо Сандору.

 

  
_– Надеюсь власть, к которой мы стремимся не развратит нас так же, как их._

_– Посмотрим._


	7. Chapter 7

– Почему ты не хочешь поцеловать меня?

Себилла изучает его, склонив голову на бок, и Сандор с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он многое мог бы сказать, например, что Себилла – не женщина, а ходячее пособие по строению эльфийского скелета, и что оказаться в одной постели с её иглой – НЕ удовольствие, и, в конце концов, что у неё нет пепельной бороды и умения оценить смешную шутку. Вместо этого Сандор просто предлагает:

– Давай останемся друзьями.

Себилла поднимает бровь, и сейчас очень похожа на Принца в самом сияющем виде. В самом деле, думает Сандор, они могли бы устроить соревнование, кто кого обольёт презрением сильнее.

– Это из-за него?

Себилла бросает взгляд на Ифана, и воображение Сандора моментально рисует рану, фонтан крови... Видимо, его на его лице отражается достаточно, Себилла едва заметно отшатывается и морщится.

– О, только не надо подозревать меня в такой глупости, милый! – она фыркает, словно кошка, которой брызнули водой на морду, потом театрально вздыхает. – Жаль, но... это твоя потеря, не моя.

Сандор только хмыкает ей вслед.

Ночью он спит крепко и без новых тревог, не зная, что его рука легла поперёк живота Ифана.

Ифан смотрит в чёрное небо, зная, что следует закрыть глаза и отдохнуть, но не в силах это сделать. В его снах колышатся волны озера Истока, разбегаются, отходят, выпуская тёмный силуэт. В его снах чёрные руки, перепачканные светом и кровью, протягивают сосуд с туманом смерти...


	8. Chapter 8

– Ты знаешь, что можешь доверять мне.

Ифан вздрагивает. Он знает, да. Знает, но не может. Сандор смотрит своими невероятными угольными глазами, и Ифан видит его упрямство, с которым бесполезно спорить. С которым он не хочет спорить! Но и не спорить не способен.

Недалеко стоят Принц и Себилла и как будто совсем не обращают внимания на их разговор. Ифан уверен, что на самом деле это не так.   
Ифан уверен, что у него нет ни единого шанса ни переубедить Сандора, ни остановить его силой, даже если те двое не станут вмешиваться. Он вновь переводит взгляд на лицо Сандора и неохотно кивает.

– Хорошо. Я верю тебе.

Ложь жжёт язык, и Ифан ненавидит себя в этот момент. Но ему придётся сделать по своему! Не здесь, не сейчас, там, у купели Божественного, он обязан удержать Сандора от безумного решения. В конце концов, если из них двоих человеком останется Сандор, Ифан может быть спокоен, что будет тот, кто остановит его самого, если – когда – он начнёт повторять путь Люциана. 

Там, у купели Божественного их ожидает Даллис, и это первый и единственный раз, когда Ифан искренне рад, что она существует в этом мире. На какое-то мгновение он даже готов её простить... впрочем, на очень, очень короткое мгновение.


	9. Chapter 9

– Я солгал тебе, – говорит Ифан уже на пороге уютной спальни, которой точно здесь не было в прошлый раз, – Я собирался опередить тебя и забрать Божественность. Я...

– Я догадался, – перебивает Сандор, и его тон предосудительно беззаботен для такого заявления. – И я бы не позволил этого сделать, и это вышло бы плохо... Слава Даллис за её появление! Обязательно скажу ей "спасибо" перед тем, как прикончить.

Это правда вышло бы плохо, очень плохо, но Ифан смотрит на широкую улыбку Сандора и сам начинает смеяться. Со смехом из него вырываются и улетают в никуда страх, и отчаяние, и сомнения, и чувство вины за всё. Улыбка Сандора – свет, и Ифан уже почти не может вспомнить, почему решил, что этот свет может извратиться и погаснуть.

– Слава Даллис, и чтоб она провалилась в Пустоту!

Он всё ещё смеётся, когда Сандор хватает его за плечи, прижимает к стене и целует, горячо, как огонь. Ифан мог бы вспомнить, что проблема проклятой Божественности всё ещё никуда не делать, но...

Но впервые за долгое время ему откровенно наплевать.


	10. Chapter 10

Ифан смеётся, ещё раз сжимает Сандора чуть крепче и отстраняется. Он идёт к костру, и вскоре начинается его привычная перепалка с Принцем на тему... честно говоря, Сандор не вслушивается. Сандор смотрит на Ифана. Тот выглядит нормально, обычно. Да, в общем, и с чего бы ему выглядеть иначе, ничего ведь не случилось, верно? Ифан ловит его взгляд и скалит зубы в широкой радостной улыбке.

Потом они устраиваются спать и именно в этот момент, как назло, начинает моросить дождь. Сандор сидит на первой страже, завернувшись в плащ и мрачно размышляя о том, что никогда не любил долгие прогулки на природе. 

Позади раздаётся шорох, Ифан резко переворачивается во сне и тянет руку, сгребая пальцами холодную траву.

– Люциан...

Громко потрескивает тлеющий уголь. Сандора передёргивает от воспоминания о морской воде, заливающей палубу и треске дерева под ударами чудовищных щупалец, и готовом вот-вот прерваться пульсе под пальцами.

– Люциан...

Сандор кладёт руку на плечо Ифана. Тот, удивительно, не вскакивает мгновенно, как потревоженный хищник, как будто наоборот: разжимает кулак и затихает

  
Вокруг темно. Где-то далеко в этой темноте скрывается Ханнаг, создавшая машину для переноса смерти по божественному приказу. Сандор думает, что если бы Люциан до сих пор оставался бы жив, то его следовало бы прикончить, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Сандор мог бы заняться этим лично, и никакая божественность не стала бы ему помехой. Подумаешь, божественность, не столь уж велика честь...

Он напрочь забудет эти мысли и не вспомнит о них даже стоя над разрубленным надвое телом. Но по сути окажется прав: божественность ничуть ему не помешает.


	11. Chapter 11

Сандор не любит убивать. Честное слово, ему не нравится Только вот в последнее время как-то так выходит, что вокруг одни сплошные трупы. Это расстраивает его, хотя, если оглянуться назад, жалеть особо не о чем. Пожалуй, это расстраивает ещё сильнее. 

– Ты всё сделал правильно! – свирепо заявляет Ифан и берёт Сандора за плечи, словно хочет просто вытрясти лишнюю печаль, как последние монетки из глубокого кошеля.

– Учитывая примитивность вашей цивилизации, вряд ли возможно использовать более совершенные способы решения проблем, – говорит Фейн, словно разом забыв о том, что его "совершенные" способы ещё цивилизации включают заточение на две тысячи лет за излишнее любопытство.

– Великие цели требуют жертв, – хмыкает Карсный Принц, и вот уж кто точно не беспокоится омертвецах, когда-то бывших врагами.  
Сандор всем им благодарен, честно благодарен, но легче ему не становится.

Слишком много сражений насмерть, слишком много необратимых вещей, которые так его злят. Слишком много злости, в конце концов, он не привык столько злиться. Но что поделать, если вокруг безумные магистры Ордена, безумные маги Истока, безумные слуги Чёрного Круга, безумные гномы, безумные, кажется, вообще все...

Безумные боги. 

Вот уж кто стоит выше всех прочих, сошедших с ума.

Сандор смотрит на Ралика, вещающего об острых зубах и о том, что участь бога – вырывать чужой Исток из тел и душ. Сандор чувствует острое желание подчиниться рассуждениям своего создателя и вцепиться ему в глотку, пробить клыками призрачно золотистое горло и выпить досуха. Одна мысль об этом дурманит почти до полной потери воли, рот наполняется слюной. Сандора останавливает только одно – он не хочет подчиняться рассуждениям своего создателя. Не хочет быть богом или Божественным, не хочет испытывать этот жуткий противоестественный голод, который требует приносить в жертву чужое существование, вечно и бессмысленно, ибо насыщение не наступит. В голосе Ралика звучит предвкушение будущей власти, будущего одиночества в окружении мёртвых богов и их Истока. Стиснув зубы, Сандор чувствует, как скрипят друг о друга клыки. 

– Я не стану убивать ради силы Истока. И не предам друзей, – обрывает он рассуждения бога и отворачивается от него к туманной дымке выхода из проклятого обиталища богов.

– Ты можешь поститься, если хочешь, но будущее неизбежно, – бросает Ралик ему в спину. – Скоро тебе придётся отбросить земные привязанности и... – его голос истаивает вместе с Чертогами эха.

Неизбежно. 

Сандор прикрывает глаза, чтобы справиться с мгновенным головокружением от перехода в вещный и плотный мир живых.   
Неизбежно. 

Он не любит убивать. Честное слово, ему не нравится. Только вот в последнее время ему не оставляют выбора, поэтому приходится оставлять за собой трупы людей, гномов, эльфов, ящеров, демонов... и очень скоро к ним прибавятся трупы богов. Чего бы там ни хотелось ему самому, Сандор знает, что так будет.

Неизбежно.


	12. Chapter 12

– «Одинокие волки» – чушь. Одинокий волк – мёртвый волк. Выживают в стае.

Это первое, что Ифан заявляет Русту Анлону в лицо при встрече. Руст нависает над ним, грозно хмуря брови, и краем глаза Ифан видит, как отодвигаются дальше люди вокруг. Он чувствует запах чужого страха и, по-хорошему, сам должен если не испугаться, то напрячься. Не тот человек Руст Анлон, чтобы относиться к нему легкомысленно.

Но Ифану плевать. Ифан разучился бояться, и всё никак не научится обратно. И не сильно-то хочет. Он ничего больше не хочет, только чтобы его оставили в покое либо убивать. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а никаких новых желаний у него так и не возникло.

Сейчас волк внутри него лежит, свернувшись в клубок, и не шевелится.

Руст скалит зубы, и Ифан отстранённо прикидывает, будет ли драка, как долго и с какими потерями. Просто по привычке. Но Руст внезапно смеётся и коротко хлопает его по плечу.

– А ты с понятием. Ты мне нравишься, бен Мезд, а ещё я много про тебя слышал. Пойдёшь в мою стаю?

– Зачем?

Однако волк внутри открывает глаза и поворачивает голову. Руст Анлон слишком большой и слишком пахнет силой. Ифан с волком не хотят в стаю, но игнорировать чужого вожака тоже не могут.

– Хочешь стать мёртвым волком, бен Мезд? – Руст ухмыляется. – Враньё. Хотел бы – уже стал бы.

– Хотел бы в стаю – в ней бы остался, – парирует Ифан и кривится, вспомнив Александра и ошейник. Если бы Люциан знал...

Волк внутри поднимает морду и воет.

Люциан уже никогда ничего не узнает. Ифан залпом опустошает кружку. Пойло в ней отвратительно, мерзости вкуса достаточно, чтобы отвлечь.

– Послушай, бен Мезд, я повторять не буду. И приглашать второй раз тоже. Контракт на тебя вот-вот придёт. Если ты будешь со мной, его никто не возьмёт. Если нет – я соглашусь. Так что?

– Контракт?

Кто-то хочет заплатить за его смерть? Зачем? Кому нужна его смерть, кому он сам вообще нужен – теперь?

Русту Анлону, который вот он, напротив, напоминают глаза. Но это неважно.

Руст снова ухмыляется, жёстко и недобро.

– Кто-то из старой стаи сильно тебя не любит, бен Мезд. А теперь ты один. Одинокий волк – мёртвый волк, а?

Кто-то из Ордена? Кто? Александр? Щенок, бледная тень отца, способен только выронить и расколотить вдребезги доставшееся наследие, смешать с грязью. Люциан бы...

Волк внутри опять коротко взвывает, на этот раз озлобленно.

– Я тоже слышал о тебе, Анлон. Я не стану брать все контракты подряд, – говорит Ифан, и поднимается, бросив на стол мелкую монету.  
Руст хмурится.

– Взятый контракт должен быть выполнен, бен Мезд. Всегда. Никто не смеет портить мою репутацию.

– Взятый – выполню. Я всегда выполняю свои обязательства, Анлон.

С минуту они молчат, сцепившись взглядами, потом Руст хмыкает.

– Что ж, тогда поладим. Если не врёшь. Пошли, я знаю место получше, чем этот гадюшник.

Ифан уходит с Рустом Анлоном. Волк внутри него поднимается с желанием бесцельно побродить, разминая лапы. Возможно, через какое-то время он наконец захочет поохотиться. Возможно, это случится скоро.


	13. Chapter 13

– И-ифан! 

Рёв Руста проносится по всему дому, который нынче стал логовом Одиноких Волков. Ифан неторопливо заправляет кальян, сидя прямо на ковре, на подушках, отсыпает точные щепоти трав. Друдэна, чуть-чуть шептун-травы, чуть-чуть рогатика. 

– Ифан!

К рёву прибавляется топот сапог. Народ отодвигается в стороны, глядя с немалым любопытством. Ифан слышит, как они вполголоса делают ставки на причину гнева Руста и исход перебранки.

– Ты опять шарил в моих – моих! – запасах, мерзавец!

Руст уже нависает над ним, уперев руки в бока и покраснев до кончиков волос. Ифан протягивает ему мундштук кальяна.

– Мы оба знаем, что оставить твои запасы друдены тебе всё равно, что высыпать их в сточную яму. Ты не умеешь обращаться с друдэной. Смирись.

– Мер-рзавец! – повторяет Руст чуть тише, вырывает мундштук и засовывает в рот. Потом падает рядом и обводит комнату взглядом.

Их товарищи старательно делают вид, что совершенно не интересуются разговором, только новенький, Ифан забыл его имя, перепугано таращит глаза. Ничего, привыкнет. Ифан втягивает сладковатый дым, катает его по языку. 

Волк внутри лежит, опустив голову на лапы. Он признаёт и уважает силу нового Вожака, но никогда не хочет бежать ему навстречу, подставляя уши и загривок. Как к Люциану...

Ифан обрывает мысль, срубает ей голову и хоронит в самом тёмном углу разума. В парах друдэны это даже не требует особых усилий.

Некоторое время царит тишина. Руст пыхает сизым дымом, похожий на сердитого дракона из старой легенды. Ифану нравится на него смотреть. Руста красивым назвал бы только слепец или безумец, но им всё равно легко любоваться, как любой естественной мощью зверя, или стихии, или человека.

– В следующий раз полезешь – убью, – ворчит наконец Руст, и Ифан широко ухмыляется в ответ. Для него эта угроза не больше, чем шутка, хотя, возможно, раньше не была такой. Ифану до сих пор неясно, собирался ли Руст когда-то исполнять её на самом деле. После первой экспроприации его трав он взбесился по-настоящему.

– А в этот раз?

– В этот раз прощаю, – Руст заметно расслабляется, откидывается на подушки. – У нас новая партия девок. Хочешь попробовать?

Ифан кривится, не скрываясь. Эту часть бизнеса он не одобряет и одобрять не собирается. Хотя и не возражает, потому что решения Руста – это решения Руста, и на его место Ифан не метит.

– Чистоплюй, – припечатывает Руст и делает новую затяжку. – Когда-нибудь ты на этом погоришь. Я не доверяю чистоплюям, они вечно подводят в самый неподходящий момент по самым дурацким поводам.

– Ты знаешь, что можешь доверять мне.

Ифан прикрывает глаза. Сам он уверен, что опустился дальше некуда, и уже не жалеет об этом. Почти. Нет, совсем. Ну, может, ещё чуточку не совсем.  
Если бы Люциан видел...

Эта мысль слишком большая, чтобы отсечь ей голову.

Ифан распахивает глаза, натыкается взглядом на Руста и тянется к нему, хватает за ворот.

– Забудь о своих девках.

На лице Руста мгновенное удивление тут же сменяется жадным голодом. Руст всегда голоден, ему всегда мало всего, еды, выпивки, драки и секса.  
Где-то на периферии взгляда начинается движение, Ифан скашивает глаза и видит, как новенького – надо всё же запомнить имя – волочёт за ворот Мамочка, втолковывая что-то на ходу. Ифан хмыкает и забывает о них.

Они с Рустом набрасываются друг на друга. Царапают, кусают, в какой-то момент к аромату друдэны примешивается вкус и запах крови. Драка, а не любовь, и назавтра Ифан еле сможет ходить, он знает. Ему неважно. Сейчас ему нужно именно это – ярость, моментально вспыхнувшее вожделение и Руст Анлон, слишком тяжёлый, слишком быстрый и слишком весело-злой, чтобы можно было успеть задуматься о чём-то или о ком-то другом. И сейчас Ифан искренне, до глубины души рад, что он есть.

 

Утром Ифан просыпается в синяках с ног до головы и действительно с трудом поднимает себя с пола. Его ноги соглашаются нормально ходить только спустя пару часов, а следы от пальцев Руста не сходят несколько дней. Примерно столько же в его мыслях не всплывает имя Люциана.


	14. Chapter 14

Древняя Академия воистину великолепна. Огромное здание, немного чуждое, изваянное из неизвестных материалов и испещрённая непонятными письменами или узорами или письменами-узорами. Сюда рвутся те, кто ощутил собственную особенность, и большая их часть остаются здесь навсегда.  
Ифан не любит Академию. Он сопровождает сюда Божественного всего второй раз, но и того кажется много. Если бы не Божественный, он бы шагу через порог не сделал.

Волк внутри Ифана напротив радостно взбудоражен. Ему хочется пробежать по всем коридорам, изучить каждый закоулок. Волк уверен, что где-то здесь его ждёт небывалая добыча и жаждет её нагнать.

Ифан уверен, что здесь ждёт небывалое дерьмо, с которым он не хочет иметь дела.

Это единственный раз, когда они с волком решительно друг друга не понимают. 

Ифан идёт по величественным тёмным коридорам, бросая косые взгляды на студентов, кандидатов принять божественность у Люциана. Они все не нравятся ему просто потому, что Ифан не верит в иного Божественного. Ещё они все опасны, и машинально Ифан прикидывает, кого и как быстро смог бы обезвредить или убить. Возможно, он задаётся, но по большей части студенты не кажутся ему годными на что-то путное. Смешно подумать, будто кто-нибудь из них сможет заменить Люциана!

Ифан приближается к двери в кабинет ректора, когда она вдруг резко распахивается. На пороге появляется сам хозяин кабинета, и выглядит он взъерошенным, одновременно злым и растерянным. Возможно, только что получил хорошую взбучку от Божественного за то, что не может найти достойного будущего преемника. Ректор встречается взглядом с Ифаном.

– Бен Мезд? Вы вовремя, – заявляет он без приветствий и предисловий. – Думаю, скоро вы отбываете, – и делает нервный жест в сторону кабинета.  
Возможно, речь шла о чём-то посерьёзнее учёбы пробуждённых. 

Волк внутри настороженно принюхивается, но в Академии никогда нельзя полагаться на нос. Запахи здесь неправильные, возникают не к месту и не там.  
Ифан переступает порог кабинета не без внутреннего трепета. Гнев Люциана – воистину завораживающее зрелище, совершенная сила... но только тогда, когда не ты становишься его причиной. Пока Ифан ни разу не навлекал на себя высочайшую ярость, и не хотел бы делать этого никогда. Впрочем, едва зайдя в кабинет, он понимает, что гроза миновала. 

Люциан сидит за чужим столом, уронив голову на руки. Вокруг него валяются разбросанные пергаменты и таблички с письменами, на полу блестят лужицы чернил.

– Что случилось?

Дэмиан, успевает подумать Ифан. Наверняка дело в Дэмиане. Из-за чего ещё Божественный мог так отреагировать?

Люциан вскидывает голову, его глаза горят бледно-голубым, лицо закаменело. Под этим взглядом Ифан застывает словно замороженный, мгновение тянется, кажется, целый час. Потом Люциан моргает, и тяжесть его взгляда в миг разбивается.

– Ифан?

Он кажется... почти растерянным.

– Что случилось? – повторяет Ифан, подходя ближе. – Это Чёрный круг?

Волк внутри тревожно переминается с лапы на лапу, не поминая, где враги. Сейчас даже ему не очень нравится Академия с её странностями и непонятными вещами, скрывающимися в стенах и тенях.

Люциан резко проводит руками по лицу, растирает щёки.

– Ничего. Просто старые грязные истории с древних скрижалей.

Негодно упрекать Божественного во лжи, ибо он не может лгать, поэтому Ифан молчит, хотя упрёк жжёт ему язык. В самом деле, Люциан полагает, что можно поверить, что он так взъярился из-за забытых баек? 

Ещё негодно предлагать Божественному утешение, ибо он сам – утешитель мира, несущий на плечах бремя защиты. Смешно в самом деле даже подумать, будто можно просто так взять его за плечи, заглянуть в глаза и потребовать выложить всё, а потом напоить, чтобы забылись любые печали. Ифану хочется сделать именно это, и он чувствует себя законченным дураком, обнаглевшим зарвавшимся щенком, и не знает, куда себя деть.

– Ты веришь в богов, Ифан?

Странный вопрос не помогает Ифану понять, что происходит и почувствовать себя хоть немного больше в своей тарелке.

– Они есть. Где-то. Должны быть, ведь это они поделились силой, чтобы защитить мир, так? Но я никогда их не видел. И не особенно хочу.

– О да, они есть. И они поделились своей силой, – рука Люциана сжимается в кулак, а в глазах снова мелькает вспышка голубого сияния. – Чтобы защитить свои шкуры. Чтобы... – он резко замолкает и отворачивается.

Волк внутри обеспокоенно скулит. Врага по-прежнему не видно и не слышно, и не чуется. 

Ифан переступает с ноги на ногу, всё ещё не зная, что сказать. Потом делает немыслимое – кладёт руку Божественному на плечо. 

Какой-то маленькой частью себя он почти ждёт, что сейчас грянет гром и его разразит молнией за святотатство. 

Ничего не происходит, лишь Люциан косится на него и неожиданно улыбается краем губ.

– Спасибо, друг мой.

В груди Ифана всё переворачивается, краска бросается на щёки, и он замирает так, с рукой на божественном плече и пылающим лицом. У него всё ещё идёт кругом голова от того, что Люциан в самом деле называет его другом.

Волк внутри радостно скачет, забыв о любых врагах.

– Неприятности из старых баек. Ты это точно переживёшь, – выдаёт Ифан бодрым голосом и тут же готов убить себя за нелепую фразу, зачем он только её произнёс? Он прочищает враз пересохшее горло.

Улыбка Люциана застывает, потом становится шире и, кажется Ифану, приобретает зловещий оттенок.

– Да. Я это переживу. Переживу их непременно. А пока идём.

Люциан разворачивается и быстро шагает прочь, оставив ректору учинённый разгром в кабинете. Ифану остаётся только спешить следом, гадая, что только что произошло и что всё это значит.

  
  
Найти разгадку у него так и не получится. Вскоре Ифан начисто забудет этот эпизод и если вспомнит о нём, то лишь много лет спустя, кода войска Короля-Бога вернутся в Пустоту, из которой рвались, а облицованная тенебрием гробница по-настоящему примет в себя тело Люциана. Ифан усмехнётся при мысли, что Люциан выполнил своё обещание и даже не заметит, что это имя больше ничем не отзовётся в его душе.


	15. 15

В какой-то момент Ифан не выдерживает.

– Зачем, во имя Семерых, тебе нужен этот хлам?!

Сандор осторожно разглаживает листок со списком хозяйственных покупок, торопливо накарябанный рукой какого-то кладовщика. Возле его ноги сушится стопка книг. Бессмысленная тяжесть! Книги, по мнению Ифана, и в общем-то не очень полезны. Нет, бывают занятные, вроде тех же «Когтей обмана» или сборников старинных легенд. Бывают учёные, которые тоже нужны, хотя как правило вся их премудрость довольно далека от настоящей жизни. Но в любом случае, по мнению Ифана, книгам не место в твоём рюкзаке посреди леса, где исчадия Пустоты и магистры Ордена могут прятаться по разные стороны одного куста.

Сандор смотрит на Ифана. В его чёрных глазах светятся алые точки от костровых бликов, губы подрагивают в намёке на улыбку.

Ифан почти забывает, о чём думал мгновение назад.

– Когда всё закончится, – начинает Сандор совершенно серьёзным тоном, – мы победим Божественный орден и станем героями, я продам это какому-нибудь коллекционеру. Подумай только, пособие по охоте на троллей, полученное прямо из рук охотника на троллей! Убитого троллем охотника, и перепачканное в троллиной крови. Настоящий раритет! Или вот архивные записи коварного магистра, увы, павшего во имя лучшего мира, – он трясёт просушенным листком. – Тоже заляпанные кровью, к слову, моей. Моя кровь должна сильно подскочить в цене после того, как обо мне начнут слагать легенды, верно?

Ифан только разевает рот на эту потрясающую речь, а потом хохочет, не в силах сдержаться. Шутки у Сандора – это нечто. Рядом пренебрежительно хмыкает Красный Принц, явно не собираясь снисходить до столь нелепой беседы, и громко хихикает Лоусе.

– Жаль разочаровывать, но ничего не выгорит, шеф.

Она поднимает за уголок семнадцатый том энциклопедии Хуберта, половина корешка которого пропала из-за пролившегося яда. Ифан под страхом смерти не сможет ответить, был ли это яд очередной хищной твари, или просто кто-то из них самих разбил склянку с зельем.

Лоусе назидательно воздевает палец.

– Раритеты должны выглядеть презентабельно. Папаша Джорис так и говорил: возьми, говорил, любую ерунду, раскрась как следует, обработай долотом, вот тебе и раритет. А если чего из настоящего склепа притащишь, да ещё с настоящим проклятием, так кому оно нужно.

– Ну, хорошо, – покладисто соглашается Сандор. – Не ничего не продам, оставлю всё себе. Когда мы победим Божественный орден и станем героями, я добуду себе дом, создам библиотеку, а потом стану вспоминать былые приключения в уютной комнате в компании любимого друга. Вот, например, как мы получили это... – он не глядя вытаскивает из стопки книг красный блокнот, и Ифан невольно содрогается, вспомнив подземелье Найлза. Даже после всех лет войны, убийств и пролитой крови, Ифана замутило тогда от столкновения с больной, безумной жестокостью.

– Хм, ну, может, не это.

Сандор быстро засовывает блокнот в бездонный рюкзак. Ифан отказывается понимать причину, по которой книжица не стала растопкой для костра. Горела бы славно.

– Не завидую я тому другу, которого ты собираешься запереть в своей... хм... библиотеке, – ворчит он себе под нос.

Дурным зверем из глубин памяти выскакивает картина былого: Люциан в гулкой прохладной библиотеке Академии, взгляд одновременно весёлый и укоризненный.

«Как можно столь пренебрегать знанием, друг мой? Зря, что ли, мудрецы старались собрать записи о всех тайнах мира, о которых ровным счётом ничего не знают?».

Голос Сандора разбивает непрошеное воспоминание и развеивает его осколки в дыме костра.

– И правильно, не завидуй. Завидовать самому себе глупо.

– Верно... постой, что?!

Краска заливает Ифану лицо, стоит только понять смысл последней фразы. Или не понять? Может, Ифан упустил часть разговора? Может...

Лоусе снова хихикает, глядя с жадным любопытством. Ифан немного жалеет, что не зарос бородой по самые глаза, так, чтобы глупый румянец не позорил его в самые неожиданные моменты.

– Что «что?»?

Взгляд Сандора невинен как у деревенского простачка, не представляющего, чего там мелет его язык. Ифан с самого начала не верил этому взгляду ни единого мига.

– Ничего, – бурчит Ифан и замолкает, уставившись в огонь.

Пламя пляшет животворящим теплом, и в его языках Ифан снова видит образ библиотеки. Золотистой, солнечной и такой нелепой, что в ней не может быть места Люциану, даже если бы тот оставался живым.


	16. Chapter 16

– Ты можешь доверять мне, – улыбается Сандор.

Он улыбается, глядя на Ифана, улыбается, когда поворачивается к Этерану, и наверняка продолжает улыбаться, передавая Люциану Исток.

– Нет!

Ифан кричит.

Или, может быть, шепчет.

Или, может быть, не издаёт ни звука, когда Исток вытекает из него стремительным потоком под жалобный скулёж мохнатого брата, быстро, очень быстро, недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы Ифан не успел осознать новое предательство.

Нет. Невозможно!

Да. Возможно снова.

Мир меркнет вокруг него и снова возвращается улыбкой Сандора, и снова меркнет, и снова возвращается, когда же закончит кружиться проклятая карусель?!

Нет!

Удар, очень похожий на хук в челюсть, обрывает пытку и позволяет Ифану упасть в благословенное небытие.

Чтобы тут же вернуть его обратно.

Скула ноет, когда Ифан разлепляет веки. Перед ним снова лицо Сандора, без тени улыбки, но от этого не легче. Ифан выбрасывает кулак прежде, чем успевает подумать хоть одну связную мысль. Голова Сандора дёргается назад, он вскидывает руки, зажимая разбитый нос. Сила истока воет гневно вместе с волком. Ифан замахивается на новый удар и застывает.

Исток гудит в нём, вокруг него, в его мышцах, в его душе, в земле под ногами и в ветре над головой.

– О, теперь я уверен, ты определённо живой, – гундосит Сандор сквозь ладони. – Осталось выяснить, в своём ли уме. Что случилось?

Ифан сглатывает. В его памяти до сих пор стоит улыбка Сандора, спокойная и нежная улыбка предателя. Он трясёт головой, не в силах понять, где находится и как сюда попал. Рядом, поскуливая, крутится волк, тычется мохнатой мордой, холодным носом, прижимается крепко, ещё крепче, вливается в кровь и плоть новой волной Истока. Ифан глубоко вдыхает, ловя губами вкус напоенного гарью и силой воздуха, и по-прежнему не может понять.

Сандор хмуро качает головой, берёт его лицо в ладони. Его пальцы привычно жесткие, мозолистые, мокрые, насквозь знакомое отрезвляющее прикосновение.

– Это Король-бог. Перед самым последним ударом он бросил заклинание, и ты закрыл меня. Мы ударили в ответ, я, Принц и Хворь, и вышвырнули его в пустоту, но ты... тебя накрыло. Что это было, Ифан?

Король-бог. Сражение. Люди, эльфы, гномы и ящеры, и океан Истока. Смутные картины, блёклые и размытые, проступают в памяти Ифана, однако не могут тягаться с последним воспоминанием, чётким, словно выгравированным на металле. Слишком чётким для обычного воспоминания, возможно.

– Кошмар. Это был кошмар, – Ифан опускает голову, не в силах смотреть Сандору в лицо. – О том, как всё могло случиться. О том, что ты мог выбрать иначе. Выбрать избавить мир от Пустоты.

Руки Сандора твердеют, он наклоняется ближе, заставляя Ифана вновь посмотреть на него, хватая взглядом взгляд и не позволяя отвернуться.

– Нет! Это был кошмар о том, чего не могло произойти никогда. О чём я никогда даже не думал!

И Ифан верит ему.

Лживое воспоминание рвётся под напором его веры, как истлевшая ткань, рассыпается и сгорает. Ифан судорожно втягивает ноздрями воздух, наполненный запахом грозы, пепла, крови, Истока и Сандора, потом утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Сандор стискивает его в объятиях, и они сидят так, пока насмешливо-раздражённое фырканье Красного Принца не заставит их вернуться к делам бренного мира.

 

(Ифан так и не узнает о нескольких мгновениях колебания, когда благо мира перевешивало жажду справедливости и чужое доверие. О том, что Сандор солгал).


End file.
